Recently, there has been an increase in incidents of carbon monoxide poisoning in the U.S. Symptoms of mild carbon monoxide poisoning include lightheadedness, confusion, headaches, vertigo, and flu-like effects. If the carbon monoxide exposure is longer, it can lead to significant damage to the central nervous system and heart. In some cases, the carbon monoxide poisoning has resulted in death. Carbon monoxide is colorless, odorless, tasteless, and initially non-irritating, thus it is very difficult for people to detect.
Carbon monoxide poisoning can be caused by a variety of different events. It may occur in the event of a faulty heating system, a faulty engine-driven generator or another faulty engine-driven tool, or may occur anywhere that there is combustion without adequate ventilation.
In the U.S., emergency rooms treat about 15,000 people per year for carbon monoxide poisoning and about 480 people per year die from carbon monoxide poisoning. Carbon monoxide poisoning has become such a problem that many jurisdictions require homes and apartments to have carbon monoxide detectors in addition to the standard smoke detectors. Notably absent from this requirement, hotels and motels are not required to provide carbon monoxide detectors in the rooms and thus many hotels and motels do not provide carbon monoxide detectors. As a result, in 2013, there were an estimated 750 carbon monoxide poisoning incidents in hotels and motels across the U.S.
While it is ultimately the responsibility of the hotel or motel to provide carbon monoxide detection and to ensure that the rooms are free of carbon monoxide, many travelers will not want to rely on the hotel or motel to provide carbon monoxide detection. Moreover, in cases of power outages, the hotels may be unable to detect carbon monoxide levels.
Another problem associated with traveling is that it is oftentimes very inconvenient or even impossible to gain access to an electric outlet in order to charge electronic devices such as cell and smart phones, tablets, and the like.
Thus, many travelers want the capability to monitor carbon monoxide in their hotel or motel room. Further, many individuals will want the capability to monitor carbon monoxide and smoke levels in non-hotel or motel settings. In addition, many travels want an easy, reliable and always available source of power to charge their electronic devices. Presently, there is no suitable portable carbon monoxide detector and smoke detector for use while traveling or for easy independent monitoring of carbon monoxide and smoke levels, nor is there a quick and reliable source of electric power that can be used to power these devices.